monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Croatian Edition
Monopoly: Croatian Edition, subtitled "Igra trgovanja posjedima" (transl. "The Property-Trading Game") is the original international Croatian-language version of the classic boardgame by Parker Brothers. History Early History Yugoslavian Monopoly (*Croatia was part of Yugoslavia from 1945-1991) begins in 1970 with release of first Yugoslavian version of the game with places all around the country, cards and other language related stuff translated into Serbo-Croatian language, as currency it used Yugoslav dinar etc. It came in simple cardboard box and it had a square game board, painted green. The most expensive property was Blejsko jezero/Lake Bled (place located in Slovenia). First Croatian version In year 1985, another version of Yugoslavian Monopoly was released (International Croatian publisher was Biserka - Zagreb), with properties/streets from all around the world; while the game itself was translated in Croatian/Serbo-Croatian language (note: Rules were in three languages: Serbo-Croatian, Slovene and Hungarian language). The version has two names: Croatians wanted to name it Monopolly (with two L-s), showing the difference from original Monopoly and their version. But Serbians wanted to call it Monopoli (with I instead of Y), based on their pronunciation of the word Monopoly, typical for Serbians. Its currency that it used was the Yugoslav dinar. The board was in-style with classic version of Monopoly, having square slots instead of circular ones. Board and banknotes were improved from the latest version. Slots in this version from 'Start' on (Only including properties, stations and utilities): Apeninski Put - Balkanski Put - Juzna Zeljeznicka Stanica - Atlanska Obala - Kelnska ulica - Briselska ulica - Zatvor (Jail) - Atenska ulica - Elektra - Madridski Bulevar - Pariski Trg - Zapadna Zeljeznicka Stanica -Vecijanska ulica - Milanski Bulevar - Rimski Trg - Parkiraliste besplatno - Trscanska ulica - Cirski Bulevar - Londonski Trg - Sjeverna Zeljeznicka Stanica - Minhenska ulica - Hamburski Bulevar - Vodovod -Berlinski Trg - U Zatvor - Varsavska ulica - Praski Bulevar - Becki Trg - Istocna Zeljeznicka Stanica - Azurna Obala and Zenevski Trg. The Community Chest cards were replaced by Iznenađenje (Iznenadjenje) 'cards, meaning "Surprise" and Chance cards were replaced by 'Šansa '''cards. After Independence In 1991 Croatia became independent. In year 1992 first International version was published, including spaces and properties from the latest version. Game is now called Monopoly (with one L). All the texts and rules were translated to only Croatian language (not much difference between Serbo-Croatian and Croatian language there). As currency it now used Kuna (Kn) and all the banknotes were adjusted to it. There were banknotes for 100 (=$558), 1.000 (=$5.588), 10.000 (=$55.881) and 50.000 (=$279.410) Kn. Croatian Places Only Version In 1994 a new Croatian version of Monopoly was released, featuring streets of the Croatian capital city of Zagreb. This is the first version approved from Parker Brothers as well. Currency stayed the same, but board was improved a lot. '''Spaces in this version from 'Kreni' on (Properties, stations and utilities only): * Zagrebacka ulica * Sansa * Varazdinska ulica * Porez 20000 * Istarska ulica * Iznenadenje * Karlovacka ulica * Petrinjska ulica * Prolaz/Zatvor * Elektra * Osjecka ulica * Zapadna Stanica * Zadarska ulica * Sansa * Splitska ulica * Sibenska ulica * Parkiraliste besplatno * Iznenadenje * Dubrovacka avenija * Avenija Grada Vukovara * Sjeverna Stanica * Trg Hrvatskih Velikana * Trg Subica Zrinskog * Vodovod * Trg Stjepana Radica * U zatvor * Trg Kralja Petra Kresimira IV * Trg Kralja Zvonimira * Sansa * Trg Marka Marulica * Istocna Stanica * Iznenadenje * Trg Marina Drzica * Porez na Luksus 10000 * Trg Bana Josipa Jelacica Later Versions In 1994 and 1996 two new improved versions came out with some translation or board improvement or currency changes. Most notable: *Many new banknotes have been added. Now there are banknotes for 20, 100, 200, 400, 1.000, 2.000, 5.000 and 10.000 Kn. *Community Chest is now translated '''Drzavna Blagajna, '''instead of Iznenađenje as it was called before; meaning more literal translation was used (Drzavna Blagajna=Treasury or Community Chest while Iznenađenje stands for Surprise) *Some colors on the board were changed *Completely new board properties were added, mostly featuring steets in Zagreb, although there are some exceptions from other Croatian cities as well: Split, Rijeka, Zadar, Dubrovnik... (See Board layout) Locations and Board Layout Croatian version of Monopoly uses streets from the major cities in the country (mostly Zagreb), instead of Streets/Avenues as they are used in original UK and US editions. In the old versions streets from famous European cities were used (Old board). Old board, featuring whole world Properties are named by famous European cities streets. New, improved board, from the lates version Properties are named by streets in major Croatian cities, mainly Zagreb Other editions, translated into Croatian StarWars Collectors edition (Croatian language) StarWars Collectors edition in Croatian language is version of Star Wars Collectors edition, released for Croatia by Hasbro in 1997. Game does not have instructions in Croatian language, but is still considered as 'Croatian' version. Gallery Category:Board Game Variants Category:Monopoly Editions Category:European Editions Category:Parker Brothers Editions